The Goddess Of Death
by Heavy D. Friky
Summary: She has lived a harsh past and her future doesn't seem much brighter. After tragic events, she commits suicide and becomes a Goddess of Death, working under Lord Death himself. However can a human by the name of Naruto Uzumaki help her regain hope in humanity and love? Read and find out. Pairings: Focuses on NaruHina, but mentions or bits of other pairings, such as ShikaTema.
1. Introduction

_**Italics: Emphasis on a word.**_

**"Hey" : Speech**

**'Hey' : A thought or memory of speech.**

**The Goddess Of Death**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_5..._ The number of friends she used to process. The exact number of _trust worthy _people she used to call 'friends'. These 5 people cared for her, and she did them too. She was happy and overjoyed at the time when she could say she had five friends who cared enough to talk to her and play with her. But 5 is also the number of friends she lost; the exact number of friends who have now forgotten and left her. She is alone, and that's why she has adapted. 5 precious friends, but 5 different knives which stabbed at her heart when they forgot her.

But she couldn't blame them; after all, she was not even alive. And if she were to try to befriend them, they would find out her secret and hate her. She did not want this. So she secluded herself, not befriending anyone, loving only who she thought wouldn't leave her. Because her job included taking away loved ones from people. Surely, no one would want to be friends with practically a murderer...

_4..._ The number of different worlds she knows and visits. Unknown to humans an other beings, only her species, the Gods and Death itself could travel through. Those 4 worlds consisted of:

_Utopia_: a land of _peace _and_ prosperity_. The land is similar to Earth, but its inhabitant is different; strange plants, animals and alien beings inhabit the land, but it's at peace and the careful balance of life is as stable as millennium ago.

_Earth:_ _corrupted_, but peaceful at the same time; the human race is _divided_ and their existence is linked to other animals. But the _selfish _humans _dominate _and _manipulate _each other as well as _hurt _and _abuse _other innocent beings. And there are few humans who help each other and fight for _peace _and _justice_.

_The Afterlife_: a_ dark _place. All life is _given _and _taken _in this land. It is home to the _Barrens_; evil and _corrupted souls _of beings that once roamed Earth or Utopia. Their _strength varies _but it is said that the stronger the soul, the stronger the Barren. Barrens are locked in the darkness of the Afterlife, but _some _escape to roam the Afterlife free or they escape to other worlds which are inter-connected. _Death _and his_ minions _live here as well, together with the _endless_ amount of souls.

And lastly, _The Heavens_: this is where all the _Gods_ live. She had visited once to attend to _official business _when it seemed her life really_ started..._

Four very different worlds, but all connected by _new life _and _death_. Although, only a few species, like _Death, herself _and _Gods _could travel to each world- meaning all humans, animals and aliens, including Barrens_ didn't know _about the existence of each of the neighboring world.

_3..._ the exact number who _hated_ her and hurt her intentionally for personal reasons.

These people _hurt _her many times, each time _deepening_ the _hole_ in her heart, making it _harder_ to feel her existence; making herself feel her _meaning _and _purpose _slip through her fingers. _Three_ was the number which represents her _deepest regrets, fears, insecurities _and_ shameful events_ that lived as humans. She _deeply loved _each person, but after time, they had come to hate her too; hurting her for reasons she is not even in control of.

They didn't love her the same way... no; they'd rather _'love' _to see her _die_ in an _agonizing_ death in front of their eyes...

_2..._ The number of people she would _risk her life for_; her _mother _and _sister_. She would _protect _these helpless people from Barrens and _anyone _who wanted to hurt them. These people lived within Earth, living a _normal human life _while she would fight bloody battles _right in front of them_, but they would_ not _see; her job included humans_ ignorance _to her _kind_. So she would watch them _living_... _breathing _while she suffered alone.

_1..._ The number of people it would take to _heal_ her broken and torn heart. She had jet to meet this person, but she'd_ herd _of him and awaited him anxiously. But after 12_ painful _years of waiting she gave up on _all hope _and _let go _of that emotion just like others long ago; like _care, love, hope, happiness _and_ joy_. The only emotions left were a few that represented _sadness_ and _sorrow_, because without them she wouldn't feel human, even if she isn't, she once was.

Also her _emotionless_ and lack of _attachment_ and _trust_ towards others let herself become less _hurt _and_ betrayed_; this way it hurt less when they'd _leave_ her. Because they _would, _it was an _eventuality, _not a _possibility_...

_0..._ The number of people who _loved her _and would _protect _and_ care for her_. The reason was_ simple_; she was a Shinigami- a _Goddess of Death_, servant and assistant of the _Reaper _also known as _Lord Death_.

She was a _Goddess of Death_; she was _Hinata Hyuga_.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Readers! ;) **

**I decided to write this new fic called Goddess of Death. I really loved the idea, so I though I would share it with all you lovely readers out there! :D In this fic there will be mild language and violence, so I am going to rate it 'T' ^^ anyways, let me know what you think! xD **

**Please Review, it's encouraging! xD**

**~Heavy D. Friky 3 **


	2. Emergency Sittuation and Unexpected Help

**Goddess Of Death**

**Chapter 2: Emergency situation and unexpected help**

* * *

She moved swiftly through the thick mist. It was dark; the night sky covered the horizon and the thick suffocating mist hid the full moon from view. As she moved her long dark hair, which was up in a high pony-tail, blew and moved according to her movements. Her bangs covered her eyes and the thick mist made it almost impossible to see her face. Her black, long robe, torn at the edges hid her figure, and her pale face made her look dead in contrast to her dark attire. She carried a large scythe, which blade was black and sharp edges were silver. Its size was twice hers and handle was longer than she was tall.  
The large scythe was decorated in silver and chains and leather lace fell, lightly wrapping itself on the handle of the scythe and flowing in the wind. The scythe was a a piece of art which was flawless and, by its appearance, well kept.

Said woman came to a stop. The cold night breeze blew, and the noises of the street echoed in her ear. She looked down, at herself. She listened closely. She sniffed for smells. She looked for signs. But nothing came. She knew it was out there, hiding in the mist, waiting for her to show signs of an opening. She signed; she'd been here for 10 minutes trying to capture this creature. The whole place smelled like death and rotten corpse; she knew he was here somewhere, she just needed to be patient.

"For crimes of murder and sins...  
For crimes of disloyalty and betrayal,  
For crimes which are against His laws,  
the laws of Lord Death...  
I shall now, with this blade,  
condemn you and send you to His grave  
His home. To the afterlife- to the Hell Hole!"

She strongly but poetically rhymed this. Her voice was demanding but fragile, sweet and angelic, but intimidating and almost dried up- like death. Her eyes were still closed and her bangs covered her expression.

Suddenly, out of the mist, a creature emerged. His appearance was that of a rotting beast. Its fur was white and grey but covered with blood stains. Its mouth open, showing its fangs and sharp teeth and letting out drool which dripped on to the floor. Although its eyes were the thing that drew the most attention; they were blood red with no pupils. From its eyes, blood thirst and hatred shun, making the woman twitch.

'This Barren is different... something is wrong' She thought. She gripped her scythe, still not showing emotion and turned to face the Barren. Her eyelids lifted, showing her lavender eyes. They, also, didn't have any pupils, but these eyes displayed sorrow and hatred.

The Barren roared at this. His loud ear-breaking raw caused some windows to break. Although, only the sound was herd, due to the mist which was still thick, preventing both of them to see outside of the area they were in.

"How amusing, a Goddess come to capture me?" he laughed evilly. She, although, was surprised. Barrens were creatures that were once living, so most couldn't talk a language, let alone make much sound or movement at all. Clearly, this barren was strong.

"Lord Death assigned me to capture you. I will not fail" she warned as she got into a fighting stance. She swiftly moved her scythe behind her and gripped its handle ready to slice the creature.

The creatures mood darkened. He looked at the woman with piercing eyes. "You must be a Goddess of Death. You don't get to see one of those everyday..." it said with a frown. She, too, frowned. It was going to be tough. Speech was one thing. Intelligence was another. "Although little Goddess, I must warn you; I'm no pushover!" it warned as he howled again and jumped to her. It took out his claws from his hand and attached the girl. She dodged it easily and the beast growled and her.  
She although, smirked.

"It's a shame for you, Mr Barren, that I'm no pushover either. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'll be your cause of death today" she smugly and confidently said.

The Barren got instantly angrier and lashed at her again, but she disappeared. Milliseconds later she appeared behind it and lifted her huge weapon and prepared her attack. Once her weapon was behind her, ready to strike, she violently lashed the scythe, striking the Barren. Black blood quickly shot out of the creatures body and spilled all over the floor. Even Hinata's scythe was now dirty with its blood. The Barren howled in agony before he fell down on the floor.

The Barren whined on the floor, scrawling helplessly in an attempt to get away. It was loosing blood fast and the sight of its guts and internal guts spilling on the floor brought a smirk to Hinata's face. It however just begged for mercy and continued to craw away. But because of its condition, it needed to use its hands to lift and carry its bloody body across the cold, stone floor.

"Pathetic" Hinata mumbled. This jabbed the Barren. It stopped crawling and looked at Hinata, only a few passes away. She was standing with hateful eyes pearling the Barrens. She broke her death glare at the creature and looked at her weapon.  
Its blade was stained with the Barrens blood. "How disgusting. Such filthy blood on my weapon" she said with such hatred in her voice, it even made the creature gulp.

She shuck her weapon, striking the air, spilling the black blood on the flood. Once it was all gone she gave a small smile.  
"That's better" At this point, the barren was hauntingly glaring at the Goddess of Death in front of himself.

Hinata, suddenly remembering her job and objective, turned he gaze to the barren. "Let's finish this" she said. She began to walk towards it. Although, secretly, it smirked.

Before Hinata could deliver the final blow, the Barren reached towards her and with its claws cut deep into her flesh. Blood began oozing out of her body, covering her stomach and dripping down onto the floor.

Hinata only flinched at the pain before she grabbed its hand after striking her and with her own hand, she squeezed its hand, ripping it from its body. The barren just screamed in agony from the pain and Hinata grinned once more before she lifted her scythe and stuck again. This time the Barren screamed a bit before it finally died.

Hinata dropped its hand on the floor and looked at the Barre she'd just killed. Her eyes were filled with hatred and pity. She reached into her robe and rummaged before taking out a small round piece of glass.

With her finger she drew on the mirror the number '66-64' and chanted "66-64 to knock on the devils door"

The numbers slowly faded and a dark figure emerged from it "This job is so troublesome... What do you want, Hinata?" he said angrily with a dark, deep, threatening voice, but a lazy one at that.

Hinata imagined he was tired because she woke him up. "Where's Lord Death, Shikamaru?" she said with a sign as she realized that Shikamaru, Lord Deaths personal assistant, was answering. "I called for Lord Death"

He signed. His long spiky dark brown hair was up in a pony tail and his sharp features showed annoyance, although it didn't bother Hinata. He hesitated as he looked to Hinata. He looked at her for a few seconds before ordering "Take your pill"

Hinata frowned "I don't need it, dumb ass" she angrily spoke. He looked questioningly at her. She signed as she realized she actually did need it. She rummaged again though her black robe and took out a case. She opened it and inside she found a few dozen pills. She picked one and swallowed it without any liquid. "Done" she said annoyed "Just get someone here to clean this all up" she ordered. She really didn't like standing around...

Shikamaru signed. "Troublesome woman" he muttered. "I'll send team 2. They'll be there shortly, you don't need to stick around" he said before looking worryingly at Hinata "You get worked up too easily. You should take a break..." he said with care in his voice. Although Shikamaru was always a lazy person, Hinata didn't 'dislike' Shikamaru and he knew this. Hinata just didn't open up to people easily...

Hinata looked away before responding "I don't need one. I just get out of control sometimes... Barrens just piss me off. This whole place does" she said sadly and slightly angrily. She looked back at Shikamaru who nodded in agreement. Her eyes became softer. The pill was beginning to take effect.

"I'll see you later. Don't worry, there aren't any more assignments at the moment. See you later" he said before ending the transmission.

Hinata signed and placed both the pill box and the glass back inside her robe before she remembered: 'Fuck, I'm injured!'She sat down and noticed she'd lost a lot of blood. Her hands were at this point covered in the red liquid. Her vision became a bit blurry. 'I... I need s-some medicine...' she said. Unfortunately she didn't have any medicine and symptoms of blood loss were showing. She leaned against the brick wall of the street and slowly crumbled to her knees. She sat there, breathing heavily and cursing Team 2 for taking so long. Although, before she knew it, she was unconscious.

* * *

Elsewhere...

He signed deeply as he gazed to the full moon before him. He had spiky, messy blonde hair and azure and sapphire blue eyes. His fair, tanned skin glowed from the moon. He wore simple black loose camo trousers and a black t-shirt under an unzipped grey hoodie.

Suddenly a loud growl was herd. He jumped at the sound and nearly feel down and to his death; he was on top of his roof just sitting there to watch the moon.  
He looked around to try and look for the direction from where the noise came from. He looked for about a minute and was about to give up, but he herd a loud howl. He determined where the sound was coming from, and without thinking, he went back into his room and ran down the stairs and ran out of the front door. He huffed and puffed as he ran toward were the sounds came from. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he ran towards it anyways; the curiosity was killing him...

He ran for a couple minutes before hearing a agonizing howl. Clearly, something was hurt. He ran faster towards that direction. But before arriving, he noticed he was running into a thick mist. It got thicker as he got closer to a whining sound. He quickly stopped when he herd the creature scream one last time before everything went quiet. There were few times were he was scared and nervous, but this was one. He didn't like this feeling. He stood still, too afraid to move for several seconds before he herd some sounds. The sounds came from a bit further into the mist.

Slowly, and wearily, he made his way to the sound. The closer he got, the more it sounded like a man and a woman. Their conversation ended, he noted when the sounds were no more. He got closer, until he saw something that made him want to be sick; he saw a creature, he wasn't even sure what to call it, covered in a black liquid which was all over the place. The creature was clearly dead, and its guts and insides where on the floor, right in front of him. The area smelled like rotten everything. The smell alone made his stomach do back flips, making him feel even sicker.

Although, he carried on forwards after he heard the sound of heavy breathing. The thick mist was becoming clearer. This made it easier to spot someone lying down unconscious with a large quantity of some red liquid.

'Wait, what? BLOOD?!' He thought scared. The persons blood was all over the floor and created a small puddle where this person lay. He quickly rushed to the persons side. He touched the body and checked for a pulse before confirming he or she wasn't dead. He lifted the person up, lifting them up onto a sitting position before he noticed the person was a girl; a BEAUTIFUL girl. Her skin was flawless and her head was the colour of the night sky, her lips were a perfect rose colour which made him want to kiss them silly. He gulped pushing back any perverted images of her as his face faded to a crimson red.

He slowly picked her up bridal style, noticing that she also had a nice figure, he blushed, but he discarded it once he looked at the blood. He needed to her to his house quickly; she was DYING!

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Hey Dear Readers!**

**Here's the second chapter of Goddess Of Death... I wasn't sure if it was worth updating this story as I got so little reviews, but I will keep updating although it might take a while to do so, and for this I apologize. However, I prefer to take time to find my inspiration other than write a rubbish chapter because I was rushing and had no inspiration. I hope you agree.**

**Anyways, there's loads of mysteries in this story! :O And there was a lot of action and excitement in this chapter which I hope people enjoyed xDD**

**Thanks for reading and please review I really appreciate it! :D **

**~Heavy D. Friky 3 **


End file.
